Bakura's Day Out
by YYG
Summary: Ryou's at a sleepover and Bakura's bored. What more is there to say?


Me: Hello! I'm going to start doing Sonic and Shadow fanfics. Not yaoi just humor.

Midknight: And my Aibou doesn't like doing lemon...Because she isn't that detailed in lemon...but she will try.

Yugi: And this is random ness. I don't think it's four pages but its funny.

Me: Ok! I'm not going to bother you anymore so enjoy!

Bakura's Day Out

Just another day for everyone, except Bakura. For three years, Ryou told Bakura to do this and that. For some reason, he was being bossy and annoying. But now, he was at a sleepover with Yugi, Yami, Marik and Malik. He could do whatever he wanted!

"Hmm, what's something that gaki never let me play with?" he thought as he left the couch.

He walked over to the kitchen...nothing there. All the knives were in his room already. "I know!" he ran upstairs to the bathroom. He grabbed a cup and opened the cabinets.  
>"I know what I'll do. SInce I'm bored, when he comes home I'll give him a little 'drink' from my recipe." He mixed toothpaste with soap, air fresher with Pine Soil, shampoo with cologne, and powder with rubbing alcohol. You can't mix anything together without rubbing alcohol!<p>

Two days pass, and the cup sits in the sun. "What's taking him long?" he yelled as he stab a knife through the table. He tried to pull it back out (it was his favorite dagger. He couldn't just leave it there!). "Okay, he must have known I planned this. So...if he won't come here...I'll be it there!"

If he was going to pick it up and carry it, he probably shouldn't have filled it up to the top. "Maybe I should pour some out. But the question is, how am I suppose to get to the bloody kitchen?" He picked it up carefully, but was shaking over the fear of taking long shower if he spilled it. Suddenly tripping over the remote he threw, the theif landed face first in the mixture.

"Ew! Ra damn it! Well, at least it's half full...and the other half is logged in my throat." He spent 10 minutes taking a shower, grabbed the cup, and the grabbed the car keys. "I know Ryou won't let me drive...but this is an emergancy!"

"Okay, Yami, your turn," Yugi said with a pot on his head. "Okay. Ryou, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you...to call Bakura and...act like your mad at him!"

Everyone laughed as Marik shouted, "Put it on speaker!"

Ring RIng

"Bakura speaking, who the hell are you and what the bloody hell do you want?" Ryou covered the phone as he cleared his throat.

"BAKURA AKEFIA!" Bakura dropped the phone and started to swerve as he picked it up.

"Ryou! Lovely to hear your voice shatter my eardrums.."

"Can it, Bakura! I know you're up to something! Wether it's not washing dishes, or something stupid, like trying to posion me."

Bakura stopped the car in the middles of the road. He knew Ryou knew! He had a feeling.

"Out of the road you dumb albino!" Bakura got out of the car and started to walk. "Hey! You can't just leave it here, man! Come on!" the truck driver screamed.

"Bakura? Hello? Bakura answer! Oh, well. Did I win? Ryou asked. "Yeah, Ryou. Now it's your turn." Malik said hoping it wasn't going to be him.

"Okay, Yugi truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hmm, I dare you to kiss whoever comes through that door next." Yugi's mouth dropped but it was a dare.

BOOM!

"Okay, Ryou, tell me why haven't you came home yet!" Everyone in the room stared as bits of door fell to the ground.

"First of all, we live down the street. Second, you could have knocked instead of BLOWING DOWN MY FUCKING DOOR!" Yami yelled. Yugi popped up next to Bakura. "Hi, Bakura. Long time, no see." Yugi said as he leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, MOTOU? YUCK! DAMN IT!" Bakura grabbed Ryou's arm and pulled him forward. "Drink this now!" he gave him the smelly, dirty looking, half empty cup. "I'm not drinking this Kura." Ryou took it to the kitchen sink then poured the chunks out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bakura shouted not even breathing afterwards.

"Bakura what was the point of you doing that? I'll be home later. Then you can bother me all you want." Ryou pushed he out the door hole.

"...damn...what _was_ the point in me doing that?

Me: I know it's not long but hopefully my other ones with make up for it.

Midknight: Review please!


End file.
